Ten Things Nymphadora Tonks Likes Most About Remus Lupin
by Miss. Jily Shipper
Summary: It was both the easiest and hardest thing she had done. Pure fluff. Fav and review please!


**AN:** There it is,my fluff indulgence. Ahhhhhhh! Remus Lupin! I will continue to blatantly ignore their deaths, and continue on my fluff parade. Reviews are Remus sharing his favourite chocolate only with you.

 **Ten things Nymphadora Tonks likes the most about Remus John Lupin**

1\. His hair.

He didn't dye it, or style it blatantly like the people she had dated before, but kept it mussed slightly to the left, effortless ad dashing. She loved running her hands through it when they kissed, how they tangled in her hands, and how they stuck up adorably after they were done. She loved how she was the only one who got to touch his hair.

2\. His dignity

He could wear nothing but tatters, but stand tall and proud, unshaken, undeterred. He could sit calm and unbending through her mother's hour long lecture about his lack of money, could listen to Severus curse and shout himself till he was blue in the face, but he would only send one icy stare his way, could stand tall with his weathered and splintered briefcase that the students used to make fun of, never giving it away because it was the last gift Sirius gave him.

3\. His laugh

He didn't laugh nearly enough. Genuine laugh was usually drowned out by visit from their unwanted cousins : Wry laugh and Sarcastic laugh. But when Genuine laugh did make an appearance….it was contagious and boyish, full of youth and crinkled eyes and even, white teeth. His laugh made her hair turn her favourite shade of bubblegum pink.

4\. His language

Remus Lupin knew how to make a girl blush. And not the fake ones that she had to will to her cheeks when her previous boyfriends would say something corny, but a honest tomato shade. A low voice, a deepening of eyes and he would slowly murmur what all he'd like to do with her. Speaking of voice…

5\. His voice

That shit should be made illegal. His voice was hoarse, but whoever thought that a hoarse voice was not sexy was so wrong. It was a deep growl when he entered her, all demanding and delicious as he gripped her hips; comforting and silk soft, just low enough as he comforted her after her mother had gone on one of her sprees; intent and deep when he kissed her; open and sincere and breath-taking when he said I love you.

6\. His eyes

They were temperamental. They glowed amber after a moon, intent when they wanted to know more about her, resilient as they searched for a cure for morning sickness, worried about her pregnancy, his concern endearing, sparkling with mirth when he kissed her suddenly.

7\. His banter

She valued wit in any man, and really, she loved conversing with him. He was informative, and fun to talk to once you pushed against his usual barriers. His eyes always focused, his hands gesturing wildly as he explained something passionately. He conversed fast, keeping up with her quips easily, and they would go at it like a ping-pong match. It was the only game she didn't mind losing.

8\. His timing

It was almost eerie how good he was with timing. Always the perfect rose or chocolate when she was in a mood, the perfect joke that would have sounded out of place at any other time, or the how he always showed up ten minutes before time, looking nervous when he had to meet her father for the first time. The first time they had met, she had been so engrossed in getting a good look at him, that she had slipped down the entire flight of steps, a feat even for her, and he had caught her the second before she had fell, complimented her on her hair colour and twirled her up, hiding a smile behind his hand.

9\. His mischievousness

The first time that they had been caught snogging in Hogwarts, in his second term as the DADA teacher, by Snape, no less, all he had done for Severus's unbecoming sneer, was pulling her up smoothly, and telling Snape, "Now, don't be sour. I know you don't get any action at all, but really, it's not good to poke into other people's life. If you are interested, however, there are a few hags that Tom would know…." And then scampered, with her gasping with laughter till her sides hurt. There was something so attractive about his stealthiness, his Good Boy But Not Really reputation, like speaking in polite mellowed tones in front of Dolores and all the other ministry stuck-ups, and then charming Dolores' pink cardigan to spell out 'Centaur lover'.

10\. His smile

His smile was beautiful. It was the dimple on his cheek when they were getting married, the crease beneath his mouth as he held her hair affectionately, the curve of his lips as he saw Teddy walking for the first time, the quirk of his face when he presented her chocolates that she would immediately give him a bit of. His smile made her feel like a fourteen-year-old, heart thudding in her chest, grinning like a fool.


End file.
